


Miraculous Meditation

by sh33pish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meditation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Smoke suddenly filled his nose and subconsciously his eyebrow began to quiver, awaiting a comment. Since they were back together on the ship the fights had gotten few and far in between but he couldn't deny the other getting on his nerves on a good day.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Miraculous Meditation

A cool breeze made the Sunny sway gently in the small town harbor where it lay at anchor. It was an autumn island, the faint sound of the leaves falling from the trees, getting blown around by the wind entered Zoro's ears. He kept on meditating, thinking of nothing in particular, focussing on everything at the same time. The gentle sway, the cool breeze, the sound of the leaves building up to a calm that filled him completely, erasing any strain in his muscles and his thoughts, any pain, any unnecessary anger. A long breath escaped his mouth, before he loosened his concentration, the zen kept tingling on the edges of his mind, when he returned into his body. 

For some time he kept his eyes closed. He didn't sleep, just enjoy the calm on board, while the rest of the crew roamed the island, probably causing havoc sooner or later. But now, just in this moment, nothing of that mattered. 

Smoke suddenly filled his nose and subconsciously his eyebrow began to quiver, awaiting a comment. Since they were back together on the ship the fights had gotten few and far in between but he couldn't deny the other getting on his nerves on a good day. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Came it after a while and Zoro opened his good eye, rolling it at the blond man, leaning against the mast close to him. 

“How not to go insane with your incapability to just shut the fuck up.” He answered, closing his eye again, chasing the feeling he had captured before. 

“Clever. How long did it take to learn such a long word? Months? Or was it the whole two years?” Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette over Zoro's head, the latter noticing it crossing into his personal space. 

For the sake of keeping the ship intact, he refrained from answering, trying to focus on nothing in particular again but it didn't work. The other staying an irritating presence in the periphery of his thoughts. 

“Oh fuck it. Why don't you just fuck off?” Zoro opened his eye again, staring at Sanji, letting his gaze wander from the blond strands, to the curly eyebrow over the slender body to the long legs. 

The cook looked how he always looked: dressed in a suit, hair immaculate, beard trimmed. In the blink of an eye a new cigarette found its way into his mouth. Something about him was off nonetheless and having shared a good amount of time in close quarters with him, made Zoro aware of that. Not that he could read the other too well, if he could, they wouldn't always fight. But still something wasn't right. 

“Sit down.” Zoro ordered and Sanji stared at him for a moment, before miraculously following his order: “Get that thing out of your mouth and close your eyes.” 

“Why?” The cook inquired but Zoro shook his head. 

“Focus on your breathing.” He instructed and Sanji did just that, starting to move around nervously in his sitting position, forcing Zoro to walk over, sit down next to him and put a hand on his quivering leg: “Calm down, shitty cook.”

For a moment he watched the other trying to calm himself, before he finally stopped moving. 

“Focus on your breath.” Zoro tried again and heard the other breathe in and out, gradually loosing the tenseness around his mouth, the lines on his forehead vanishing. 

His own thoughts blanked again slowly but surely and he felt the tingling feeling of being one with everything coming back to him. A while the two sat there in the calm of the late morning, listening to the waves and the leaves, the faint sounds of the harbor town, the cries of the birds above them. All encompassing peace connected them to the world around them. 

Carefully Zoro tried to steer his attention through his body, finding the last bits of tension hiding in his muscles, when they reached his right hand they stopped, letting him know that he was still touching the other's leg. He felt his hand get warmer and he could feel the suit fabric, only a small barrier between him and the skin underneath. The cook's leg grew warmer by the second, the feeling spreading between them, as if it was flooding out of their bodies, heating the air between them until they were hidden by a bubble of their combined energies. A moment as calm and as peaceful as they had never shared before kept them fixed into place. 

The first change brought the fingers that ghosted over Zoro's hand, before the whole hand laid down next to his, their pinkies touching. As if on cue, the heat returned, nearly burning the air. The underlying tension of their fights lying in that little bit of contact. Skin to skin a new feeling started to build up and Zoro had to open his mouth, because he suddenly felt as if he didn't get enough air through his nose, feeling lightheaded. Sanji's gasping reached his ear and he knew he felt the same.

A long exhale made Zoro aware of the ship again and he felt the zen leave their meditation, fizzling out, but the warmth stayed. The cook next to him shivered before he all of a sudden opened his eyes, revealing his large blown pupils framed by the slightest hint of the deep blue of his irises. Zoro saw the tongue licking the lips and noticed the dryness of his own with his own tongue, quickly wetting them as well. A weird moment spread, where they both sat there breathing heavily, before Sanji turned his head towards him, trying to give his face an impassive look but failing miserably. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils wide, his breathing labored, while he tried to convey a mocking grin. 

“So that's what you do all the time?” His question held an air of awe, instead of the intended ridicule. 

“Yeah.” Zoro answered and nodded, sure that he looked not a bit calmer than the other. 

“Seems weird.” Sanji murmured, staring at his face, focussing on his eye and lips for a brief moment, before just resting his gaze on his eye. 

“What?” Zoro just had to ask, feeling his hand get even warmer, his pinkie finger smoldering like it was getting burned by the other's touch.

“I... I don't know.” The cook held the eye contact and moved even closer, licking his lips again absentmindedly. 

“Fuck it.” Zoro suddenly heard himself say, closing the distance and putting his lips on the other man's. 

The heat between them exploded, flooding into each other's lips, before spreading equally over their faces leaving both of them blushed, when the blond man returned the motion, hooking their pinkies on his leg, while kissing the other as calmly as possible. The taste of smoke mingled with the salty air of the sea between them, amplified by the beforehand wetted lips. As if the kiss took back all energy they had released during their meditation it made it pulse back through Zoro's body, making him grow warmer and warmer by the second, a curious feeling tingling down his spine and pooling in his stomach. 

Sudden commotion from the town made them pull away, both staring into the direction out of which the sounds waved over to them. 

“Ruffy...” Zoro said a little breathless and Sanji nodded, seemingly incapable of forming words.

After a few deep breaths they got back to their feet, both incredibly embarrassed judging by the color of their faces, the moment their eyes met again. 

“I...”, Sanji started and then shook his head: “Fuck, never happening again, marimo. You're no beautiful woman. Sorry.” 

The cook walked over to the railing, obviously on wobbly legs, while Zoro felt the remaining heat of their touch on his lips and on the skin of his hand. Where else, he didn't want to think about. How the hell had that just happened?

Evening rolled around and the small hiccups the pirate crew's stay had brought for the town were all forgotten, since they drank and ate enough for the townsfolk to repair any damages and then some. Zoro was leaning on the bar, watching Nami leave with Usopp, Chopper and Brook, some of them more some of them less drunk. He downed another pint of the local beer, nodding at the innkeeper behind the bar to fill it up again, he happily obliged, putting down a small glass filled with some sort of liquor along with it. 

“On the house.” He explained, smiling and showing some gold teeth, before getting back to tending to his other guests. 

Zoro mumbled some thanks and downed the shot, washing it down with the whole pint of beer. He felt pleasantly relaxed, which was a feat in itself, because he had needed the whole afternoon and some of the evening to train away the curious feeling his exchange with the cook had put into his stomach. Now that he had calmed down he had to laugh about the two of them. Of course being away on sea for weeks on end made people do stupid things, hell, he had done worse things than that. Training naked on laundry days for example, making Nami nearly kill him out of second hand embarrassment and Robin smirk in her very own mysterious way, clearly enjoying the situation a little too much. A quick glance around assured him, that he was nearly alone, only Ruffy sitting on a bench, talking to some townsfolk, while nearly falling asleep, his head already lying on the table. It seemed to be time to get his captain back to the Sunny. 

The man with the green hair yawned and stretched, getting up from the barstool, walking over to the younger man, just throwing him casually over his shoulder. Ruffy only halfheartedly protested, which made clear to the swordsman that he wasn't against his manhandling. Walking towards the Sunny, Zoro was sure, he was taking the right way, he suddenly stared astonished at the red lantern standing in the window of the house in front of him. A quick glance at the captain and he knew the man was out cold. 

Not often did he frequent brothels but after the weird morning he thought it couldn't do any harm. He entered a small salon, laying Ruffy down on a chintzy pink couch. A tall blond woman with large breasts, barely covered by a tiny bra, walked up to him, smiling a sugary smile, pointing at Ruffy. 

“We can't have people only sleeping here.” She explained but Zoro just made his neck pop, obviously unimpressed by the policy. 

“...guess I won't take long, just let him sleep til I'm back?” He asked, trying to figure out if she would charge him extra for the service.

“Okay. Do you wanna see the girls?” She asked, still smiling enigmatically. 

“I don't really care.” Zoro admitted, watching her moving her index finger over his exposed chest and down towards his haramaki, where he stopped it by grabbing it with his whole hand. 

“You look like you need a woman, not one of my girls.” She winked and Zoro shrugged, his statement hadn't been out of desperation for a pair legs to spread, but the honest truth, he just didn't care. 

He noticed her feeling him up further, her hand vanishing in his robe, sneaking over his back and pulling him close: “Come with me, pirate.” 

“You won't leave our captain lying there.” Came it from the door, Sanji leaning there, observing what was unfolding in front of him. 

“You can take him then.” Zoro muttered, feeling the woman's tender hand on the small of his back. 

“As if I'm gonna leave you here.” The cook scoffed: “You won't be back on the ship till next week.” 

“That's not true.” The swordsman complained, feeling the woman slowly pull him closer, her large breasts rubbing against his chest curiously didn't do much for him all of a sudden. 

“Come on. Don't make me destroy this lovely lady's establishment, just to get your ass out of it.” The woman stared at Sanji, letting her eyes glide over Zoro, before she pointed at the sleeping Ruffy on her couch.

“Get him and yourselves out of here.” A quick glance went to Zoro's hand hovering over his swords: “Now.” 

“Fine.” The man muttered, removing his hand, tearing at his hair with it, before he walked over and threw the sleeping man over his shoulder. 

Walking through the nightly town again, he thought about how long the way to the harbor all of a sudden was, but in no way would he ever admit that to the blond, he would just make fun of him again and claim, he wasn't able to orientate in the slightest. A new cigarette got lit and Sanji sighed, looking at the stars, both his hands in his pant pockets. 

“What?” 

“Dunno.” The cook let the smoke out, leaving the smell of burned tobacco in the air: “You do that often?”

“Huh?” For a moment he had to think about what the other meant, when it clicked he started to grin: “Paying for it? No, not that often. Once in a while.” 

“Don't you ever want to... you know, find a beautiful lady to be faithful to?” The blush spreading over Sanji's face made Zoro grin even more, than the previous question, he obviously wasn't well versed in the things he talked about just now. 

“Do you? Sounds like a shitty deal to me. The poor woman is gonna stay behind and worry and fret all the time about me.” He stretched and for a moment they walked in silence again. 

“I never thought you'd consider a woman's feelings in that way.” Sanji stared at him now, a remainder of the warmth of their meditation floating over to Zoro, making him suddenly a little agitated. 

“'m not an asshole. If I find a woman I like, she should at least have a strong goal herself. Having someone depended on you will just make both suffer.” He added the last bit, originally intending it as belittling to the cook, who fell in love with every skirt and shapely cleavage he encountered. 

“Maybe you're right.” The blond kept on smoking, while they walked over to the Sunny, having reached the harbor at last. 

Zoro moved towards their quarters, when he felt a hand on his unoccupied shoulder: “Come over to the kitchen. I'll make you a drink, because you came over without trashing the brothel.”

The swordsman nodded, taking his captain down to their sleeping quarters, where he just shoved him into one of the bunk beds, quickly glancing over the other men sleeping there. In truth, he didn't want to know what made him come back to the galley, but he nonetheless went there. 

When he stepped over the threshold, Sanji was sitting on the bench, sipping strong expensive port from a glass another one standing on the other side of the table. He read some archaic cookbook, obviously trying to translate it with the aid of one of Robin's almanacs.

“You came?” Sanji put the glass down and didn't look over at the other at all. 

“Obviously?” Zoro answered and then started to grin: “You didn't expect me to, even though you put that glass out?” 

The cook just shrugged and filled the aforementioned glass nearly all the way to the top, which earned him a nod from the other. In silence they sat there, the room slowly filling with smoke and the smell of the wine. The light outside started to change even though the morning would take some time to arrive, the stars seemed to fade. Zoro leaned against the wall, viewing the night sky out of a window. On the edges of his being he felt the same warmth he had felt in the morning, remembering how it had spread in between the two of them. Subconsciously he left the glass rest against his lips, like a reminder of the kiss they had shared. 

“You haven't started a fight yet.” Sanji put his cigarette into a completely filled ashtray, pulling the empty package out of his suit and cursed under his breath. 

“Can do. But I'm tired and you kept me from a good night sleep in a real bed.” He muttered, putting the glass down, noticing it getting refilled immediately. 

“Do you... did you think about this morning, at all, I mean?” Sanji asked and Zoro saw a smidge of red tinting the blond man's cheeks. 

“Yeah...” He nodded, bringing the glass back to his lips, letting it rest there for a while, before emptying it in one go: “Wanna fight because I dared to touch you?” 

With a little too much force he brought the glass down on the table, the sound echoing loud over the silent ship. 

“No... it's... no.” The cook stood up, walking around the kitchen for a bit, stretching his long legs and trim body, before opening the door to the galley, letting fresh air into the room, trying to get rid of the dense smoke, still lingering there. 

“Have you done it?” Sanji was leaning in the door, looking outside to the remaining stars, before watching the leaves getting blown from the harbor onto the ship, tumbling over their deck before falling into the sea. 

“What?” Zoro got up as well, as if he was drawn to the blond by the warm feeling between them, that the other obviously tried to air out. 

Every step closer to the cook made the temperature around him rise more and more and when Zoro put his hand against the doorframe, chest only inches away from Sanji, he could see the fine blond hair on his neck stand up. He felt the little space between them fill up with the intense heat that had spread between their bodies in the morning. 

Suddenly Sanji turned around and stared at him, a desperate look in his eyes, when he crashed their mouths together. It took a moment until Zoro's brain acknowledged what was happening. His body was quicker though, pulling the cook close by his slender hips, feeling the strong muscles under his hands move. Sanji forced his tongue into Zoro's mouth, while his arms hugged the other around the neck, hands both moving into the short green hair. 

Zoro felt the other grind against him and his brain removed any sensible thought, his body craving the warmth and the touch offered to him, like he had been freezing and starving before. He fought the other's tongue, moved his into the other mouth and kissed the man breathless, noticing in passing the strong smoke taste it yielded, the wine only partially covering the bitter taste. 

In no way did Sanji feel anything like his usual lovers. And not only in the sense that he very clearly wasn't a woman, but he was almost exactly his height and very much capable of breaking his back, even though he wouldn't admit that to him. The cook moaned into their kiss, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, even more so when Zoro started to knead his ass. 

Sanji broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the swordsman's, trying to regain a little composure, which turned out to be a futile effort. Zoro moved his strong calloused hands over the other's shoulders making the suit jacket fall down his arms and a short shake by the cook, made it hit the floor. He started to kiss along the other's chin, feeling the beard scratch a little against his lips and chin, not caring in the slightest about it leaving marks or leaving marks on the other's skin himself. Only slowly the cook started to move on his own again, snaking his hands under Zoro's robe, tracing scars and muscles on the tanned skin. 

An urgency to act suddenly overcame the swordsman and he shoved the other to the wall, pinning him there, panting a little, while he felt the cook's hands start to massage his ass inside his pants. For a moment his energy got sapped, when Sanji opened his legs to let one of his slide in between, using the new angle to grind his pelvis against him. 

“Fuck.” Fell it from Zoro's lips and he started to open the other's shirt, loosing patience after three buttons, tearing it open to expose the skin. 

“Fuck you, stupid ma...” The cook moaned when one of his nipples got sucked into a hot mouth, an incredibly hot tongue toying with it, before a hand started to play with the other until both of them were stiff in the stuffy air of the kitchen. 

At some point the breeze had thrown the door shut but both of them hadn't noticed. Sanji pulled Zoro back up, reinstating their kiss with might, shoving his tongue inside the other's mouth as if it was a battle he wasn't ready to lose. They pressed close against each other, leaving no room where it was physically possible. Zoro felt the other grind harder on his leg and had to grin into their kiss. Using the other's distraction he moved his hands into the other's pants, starting to knead his ass too, letting his fingers ghost over his hole. The cook shivered under his touch, breaking the kiss, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You need something to...” 

“I know.” Zoro chuckled, licking along the other's pinna before sucking his earlobe into his mouth, listening to the other before asking: “Do you wanna go that far.” 

For a moment the blond just hid his face against his body before he lifted his head, locking eyes with him for a brief moment, his cheeks completely pink: “Yes.” 

In the blink of an eye Zoro hoisted the other over his shoulder, carrying him over to the kitchen island, manhandling him, so he was facing it. His hands quickly opened the belt, pulling his pants down, acknowledging the very shapely behind in the tiny red briefs. 

“Kinky.” Zoro laughed, stripping them down as well, locking eyes with Sanji, who stared at him in shock, before he sank down to his knees, burying his face between his cheeks. 

The initial contact of his tongue with the cook's rim made the man shiver and gasp, before quickly putting a hand in front of his mouth to stifle any sound. Zoro took it as a challenge, licking over the tight muscle, now and then dipping his tongue inside, grinning against the other when he so desperately tried to keep silent. Gradually he opened the cook with his tongue, noticing his saliva running down his chin but not caring in the slightest, while his own erection painted a wet spot on his pants. 

The moment he added a finger he felt the other clench around it, squeezing hard. No matter how much he helped with his tongue there was no way he was getting it to move. 

“Give me the oil.” He demanded.

“But...” He heard the cook complain, torn between his principles and the obvious want he exuded. 

“I know, just once.” Zoro felt the other clench more, when he thought about the request. 

After noticing the other's incapability to make a decision he slapped his ass: “Hand it over.” 

Sanji actually squealed and moved a little, clenching his ass again, but finally reaching for the bottle, handing it down. Exhaling a breath, Zoro put a gratuitous amount of the oil on his hand, noticing the cook had chosen the cheapest of his cooking oils. On a whim he kissed the red asscheek he had hit before.

With the aid of the oil the slide was much smoother, making the finger sink into the tight heat without much resistance. Zoro knew there was a possibility of the other not liking what he was doing and he checked on him, but the sounds coming from his mouth reassured him that he wasn't completely averse to his doing. His finger seemed to brush against the right spot because Sanji made a weird noise, actually biting down on his hand to keep it trapped inside his mouth. 

“Yeah. That's it.” The swordsman mumbled, going for the place while simultaneously adding another finger, carefully widening the blond. 

He needed to be patient but it was hard work, seeing the pale blond shiver in front of him, actually seeing his pre cum slide down the side of the kitchen island. In an attempt to bring the shivering moaning mess, that was the usually so feisty cook, back to reality he slightly bit into the cheek, he hadn't hit before, but it didn't have the intended effect, only making the blond stick his ass out. The reaction made his cock jolt a little, adding more pre cum to the already wet spot, where it tented his pants. 

“Just...” Came it in between moans from the cook, who wasn't able to completely refrain from touching himself, playing with his chest and his cock as little as possible. 

“Not yet.” Zoro ground out and added more oil and another finger, finally giving up on keeping his own erection trapped, just lifting his haramaki and pulling his pants down. 

Now with his cock exposed to the stale air of the room, the difference in temperature doing nothing to reduce its state in the slightest, the blond just stared over his shoulder, watching the member, while Zoro spread him open. The filthy slick sounds of him being fingered filled the room all the while Sanji didn't notice his moans anymore. 

Finally Zoro got up, slicking up his erection with the oil and then putting his left hand on Sanji's hip, navigating his cock with the left. Initially it was a tight fit, but the moment his head was swallowed by the heat, the slide got easier. Something in the cook just gave up and he started to beg and sob, obviously craving to be fucked as much as the other wished to do so. 

Fast hard thrusts quickly made the swordsman bury himself balls deep in the other. When his cock was completely swallowed by the tight heat of Sanji's ass, he kept still for a moment, waiting for the other to react and he did. Slowly but surely the cook started to move on his own, pumping his direction while fucking himself on the cock inside his ass, his face showing bliss before he started to lose control, drooling and moaning, uttering unintelligible words. Zoro forced two fingers inside of the blond cook's mouth before using his other hand to pump the other's cock. 

Sanji reached around with one hand, which was now released from his cock, to put it on Zoro's ass, moving him closer, rearranging his thrusts so he hit him just right to only spill more curses and moans into the galley. 

Meanwhile the swordsman lost himself in the other's body, kissing his neck and the skin behind his ears, sucking bruises on his shoulder while relentlessly fucking him, grunting and moaning without any restraint. He felt Sanji spasm and shiver, his cock jerking in his hand, before the cook spilled his seed onto the kitchen island. A few more thrusts and Zoro came too, trying to pull out in time but getting pulled close by a hand on the small of his back. He released deep inside the other, riding his orgasm out, before collapsing on the other, who now laid flat on the counter. 

It took some time before any of them spoke, the urgency and need slowly fleeing the scene, leaving them slightly embarrassed of their desperate selves. 

Sanji moved first, stretching towards a pack of cigarettes, hidden in between the kitchen utensils lying on the counter, putting one into his mouth before searching for a lighter. With trembling fingers one appeared in front of his face, lighting the cigarette carefully, before dropping the thing onto the counter. Zoro got back up, beginning to remove his spent dick, when he felt a hand tangle in his haramaki, pulling him close again. 

“Not yet.” Sanji exhaled together with the smoke. 

It got quiet again, their bodies still connected but no urgency or need flooding through them. Zoro stayed, feeling his brain and body reach complete serenity, noticing the heat between Sanji and him but not in the same oppressing way. The zen entered him again and he felt it spread into the other, who just dropped his smoke into the sink sighing. 

When the feeling slowly left their bodies on their own, Zoro started to finally move out, noticing Sanji's hole gape a little bit, for a brief moment thinking about another round. 

“Not tonight.” The cook chuckled, turning around, exposing his spent cock and the cum splattered stomach, before pulling the swordsman closer: “This changes nothing.”

“No.” Zoro added, before quickly kissing the man in front of him. 

Meditating would never be quite the same again.


End file.
